


Morgenstund hat Gold im Mund

by PoorPeterParker



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Swearing
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorPeterParker/pseuds/PoorPeterParker
Summary: Manchmal sagen uns Träume mehr über uns, als wir eigentlich wissen wollten.
Relationships: Leo Hölzer/Adam Schürk
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Morgenstund hat Gold im Mund

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hab keine Erklärung, wie das passieren konnte (und bin anscheinend nicht die einzige hier). Ich habe seit Jahren nichts geschrieben und schon gar nicht auf Deutsch.  
> I HAD TO GOOGLE WORDS
> 
> Danke an [Inlovewithfictionalcharacters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inlovewithfictionalcharacters) und [Sunche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunche), die das hier als erste lesen durften.

Mit leichtem Herzklopfen fuhr Leo aus dem Schlaf und tastete nach seinem Handy auf dem Nachttisch um das nervige Klingeln zum Schweigen zu bringen, bevor er sich irritiert in sein Kissen zurück sinken ließ und sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht fuhr. Sowas hatte er sehr lange nicht mehr erlebt. Er hatte keinen Albtraum oder einen von diesen stressigen Träumen, wo man eigentlich nur im Schlaf weiter über einen Fall nachdenkt. Nein, der Grund für sein Herzklopfen war, dass sein Wecker ihn erschreckt hatte. Überrascht vom eigenen verfickten Wecker. Was zur Hölle. Leo war kein guter Schläfer, was wohl für niemanden verwunderlich sein würde. Obwohl, das war so nicht ganz richtig. Es wäre für niemanden, der seine Vergangenheit kannte, verwunderlich und während seine Schwester zwar über seine aktuellen Probleme auf dem Revier Bescheid wusste, gab es nur eine Person, die sich vorstellen konnte, was ihn schon so oft vor seinem Wecker aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte, oder was ihn für traumlose Nächte so dankbar sein ließ. Adam.

Während seine Hand immer noch auf seinem Gesicht ruhte, schüttelte Leo den Kopf. Über Adam nachzudenken brachte so früh am morgen nur Kopfschmerzen. Er würde sich nur die ewig gleichen Fragen stellen, die er sich nicht traute zu stellen oder auf die Adam ihm noch keine klare Antwort geben wollte oder konnte. Wo warst du all die Zeit? Was hast du gemacht? Mit wem warst du zusammen oder warst du ganz allein? Wieso hast du dich nicht gemeldet? Warum hast du dich nicht verabschiedet? Und ja, definitiv Kopfschmerzen.

Seufzend schälte sich Leo aus seiner Bettdecke und torkelte verschlafen ins Badezimmer, wo er sich eigentlich die Zähne putzen wollte, aber als er sein zerknittertes Selbst im Spiegel sah, begann sein Traum langsam wieder in sein Bewusstsein zu sickern.

_Es fing damit an, dass er nach der Arbeit nach Hause kam, allerdings sah der Flur, den er betrat nicht aus wie seine Wohnung, aber wie das in Träumen manchmal so ist, war es ein Fakt, dass das hier sein zu Hause war._

_Sein Tag war beschissen und er war müde (Kann man sich im Schlaf nach Schlaf sehnen? Anscheinend schon.), warum konnte er nicht sagen, als er weiter ins Wohnzimmer lief. Er suchte jemanden. Nicht seine Schwester. Jemand anderen, der hier wohnte. War das überhaupt seine Wohnung? Doch, er fühlte sich wohl. Die Art von Wohl, die man nur empfindet, wenn man nach einem anstrengenden Tag nach Hause kommt._

Mit gerunzelter Stirn starrte Leo auf die Zahnbürste in der einen und die Zahnpastatube in der anderen Hand. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern sie von der Armatur genommen zu haben.

_“Du siehst scheiße aus.”, sagte eine Stimme, als sich zwei Arme locker um Leo’s Schultern legten und entweder entgegnete Leo irgendwas daraufhin oder auch nicht, denn als nächstes saß er auf der Couch mit dem Kopf auf der Schulter von Jemanden, dessen Gesicht sich einfach nicht deutlich in Leos Erinnerung manifestieren wollte.  
Dieser Jemand hatte seine Arme inzwischen entspannt über die Rückenlehne des Sofas gelegt und ließ seine rechte Hand sanft durch Leo’s Haare gleiten. Moment mal, ‘seine’?_

Abwesend spuckte er die Zahnpasta aus und spülte sich den Mund. Wie auf Autopilot beendete er seine Morgenroutine, während der Traum stückweise zurück in sein Unterbewusstsein versank.

_Sein mehr als anstrengender Arbeitstag war schon fast vergessen, als er so mit dem Arm über den Bauch des Mannes geschlungen da saß. Er hatte gerade das Gefühl, dass er etwas sagen wollte als-_

_BIEP BIEP BIEP_

Herzinfarkt durch eigenen Wecker. Wie peinlich.

Ohne zu Frühstücken, da er sich immer auf dem Weg zur Arbeit etwas beim Bäcker holte, zog Leo sich seine Schuhe an und griff nach seiner Jacke. Plötzlich meldete sich der Traum ein letztes Mal. Er sah die Jacke in seiner geballten Faust, aber vor seinem inneren Auge war es so als würde er noch Schlafen und als wäre er wieder auf der Couch, warm, schläfrig, geborgen. _Langsam hob er den Kopf und schaute in die blauen Augen, die ihn in den letzten Jahren nie wirklich losgelassen hatten._

Adam.

Scheiße.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as the-clintster


End file.
